


Until The End Of My Days

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: Irritation had replaced fear whenever he watched someone kiss Hinata’s hand in greeting. He felt his stomach twist at the sight of shameless court members flirting with his husband. Having grown closer to Hinata in the past year, Kei trusted him to be faithful. But now Kei found he couldn’t trust others to leave his husband alone.-Based on my ongoing TsukiHina Royalty AU fan-fiction Kingdom Rising.TsukiHina Week 2019 Day 5: Pining





	Until The End Of My Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my ongoing TsukiHina Royalty AU fan-fiction titled Kingdom Rising. It can be read alone, but please feel free to read Kingdom Rising if you like slow burn and enemies to friends to lovers tropes.
> 
> For context: Hinata and Tsukishima are the current rulers of a kingdom called Tentaikuni. They had an arranged marriage to bring their warring royal houses together and bring peace to the kingdom. They had never met before prior their engagement so they're trying to work on their relationship while ruling a kingdom at the same time.

In the beginning, Kei would watch his co-ruler’s every move at court, out of concern and fear. Hinata was warm and full of laughter when he interacted with loved ones but his demeanor was distant and courteous with Kei. He was never cold in his words or actions, but it was clear that he was not happy with their arranged marriage. Members of the Hinata royal family were notorious for defying their duty and marrying for love.

Every day Kei would watch Hinata interact with others better suited to him. Kei’s own brother Akiteru had a good relationship with Hinata, after having been in his kingsguard for so many years. A groomsman by the name of Yamaguchi Tadashi was known to be Hinata’s favorite at court. Fiercely loyal, Yamaguchi never strayed far from Hinata’s side. 

Kei could never blame Hinata if he wanted to run away with someone who loved him like he deserved to be loved. But if Hinata left him, Kei knew he alone wasn’t capable of keeping the peace of their kingdom.

Over the next few months of their union, they worked to settle the mistrust and fear between them. It wasn’t easy, but they reached a point where they considered each other confidants. But before long, Kei was struck by a new dilemma.

Irritation had replaced fear whenever he watched someone kiss Hinata’s hand in greeting. He felt his stomach twist at the sight of shameless court members flirting with his husband. Having grown closer to Hinata in the past year, Kei trusted him to be faithful. But now Kei found he couldn’t trust _ others _to leave his husband alone.

Watching foreign dignitaries fawn over Hinata during an important meeting left a bitter taste in his mouth. Diplomacy was Hinata’s point of expertise. He was charming and took the time to build a good rapport with everyone he met. However the dignitaries would often sing praises about his lovely brown eyes and how his hair was as bright as fire. Internally, Kei agreed, but he didn’t appreciate the focus on his looks rather than his skill and intelligence.

If there was one thing that annoyed him to no end, however, it was that Yamaguchi worked in Hinata’s private bedchamber. Yamaguchi had the privilege of undressing Kei’s husband, bathing him, and redressing him _ every day_. Kei had once walked into his husband’s chamber to find Yamaguchi _ lying down _ on Hinata’s bed with him as they played a card game. Their level of intimacy aggravated him. A little monster grew inside of him and its color was _ green_.

Today, Kei felt a tiny spark of joy to see Hinata dismiss Yamaguchi and step into the stables alone. Kei was already inside adjusting the saddle of his horse and he turned to Shouyou when he approached. He noted that he was dressed in simple riding gear, a cloak and leather boots not dissimilar to Kei’s own. His hair was tied back in a small, endearing ponytail and he greeted Kei with a cheeky grin.

“Tsukishima, are you ready to eat my dust?” he taunted.

Kei smirked in response, eager to take the challenge. “You’re on.”

Soon they trotted out of the stables and into the fields where they pushed into a sprint. They wanted to get far away from the stifling high palace walls for a while. They set off past the great river and towards the green valley with the sun high up in the sky. The cool wind rushing through their faces and cloaks was freeing. Hinata pulled ahead, gliding through the field with a cheerful laugh. With a keen smile, Kei pressed his heels down on his horse to urge him to go faster.

They swept through a bunch of trees while neck and neck. There were no roads, just grass and dirt under the horses’ hooves. They kicked a cloud of dust behind them as they each refused to back down. The field stretched miles away into a distant stream that served as the finish line. Hinata’s horse pulled through at the last minute and reached the stream with a loud whinny.

_ “I win!” _ Hinata cried out, his voice hoarse but thrilled.

Kei pulled his horse to a sudden stop beside him and watched with a fond smile. Hinata was breathtaking, his smile shining like an angel’s. He jumped down from the saddle like an excited little boy rather than a king, showing his true nature out here where only Kei could see. Kei’s heart pounded in his ears. Seeing Hinata so happy and carefree was priceless.

Kei dismounted from his horse and feigned being disappointed.

“Let’s rest for a minute, drink some water,” he suggested. “And _ then _we can do best two out of three races.”

Hinata’s eyes immediately gleamed with excitement. “Yes, you’re _ on_.”

_ He deserves the world, _ Kei decided. _ Even if he doesn’t return my feelings, I will love him and stand by his side until the end of my days. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina for more TsukiHina!


End file.
